Lilah (Millie Bobby Brown)
by caat.xv
Summary: Millie Bobby Brown es una de las más famosas actrices adolescentes. Todos la adoran. Lilah Dankworth es una chica millonaria, que se acaba de mudar a Atlanta, es hermosa, y lo tiene muy claro. Maldito sea aquel día que Millie vio por su ventana a Lilah por primera vez, cuando se enamoró profundamente de la excéntrica joven que puso en duda toda su vida, en tan sólo un segundo.


Vecinos.

—¿Y qué nos cuentas, Millie? ¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con Jacob Sartorius?

El rostro de la castaña inmediatamente se torno en un suave tono rojo.

—Si, me gusta, es muy tierno y amo, amo pasar el tiempo con él —respondió, resaltando el amo.

—Al parecer nuestra Eleven está engañando a Mike —bromeó la entrevistadora.

Todo el público río, junto a Millie y la entrevistadora.

Ser tan famoso como Millie Bobby Brown sería lo mejor que le podría suceder a cualquiera... Al menos eso es lo que todos piensan.

—Y cuentame, ¿cuándo comienzan a grabar nuevamemte?

—En abril. Ya estoy ansiosa por saber que es lo que pasará. ¡Necesito el libreto! —exclama Millie.

—¡Y nosotros la temporada tres! ¿No es así?

El público rugió un si en respuesta, causando alegría en Millie.

Pocas personas conocían realmente a la chica.

Idolatrada, amada, odiada, comentada, criticada, juzgada, imitada... Pero tras esa imagen de la segura y talentosa chica, se escondía una adolescente, llena de dudas, inseguridades y secretos.

Tal vez todos querían a Millie, pero viéndola de una forma incorrecta. Tal vez todos se habían enamorado de una persona que en realidad no existía.

Al término de la entrevista, Millie, junto a sus padres, salieron del edificio, encontrándose con la salida llena de paparazzis, sacando fotos y llenandola de preguntas.

La chica se subió al auto, mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente.

Catorce años, apenas, una fortuna ganada, el "amor" de millones de personas, y un andante famoso también.

A veces Millie pensaba qué sería volver a ser normal... Dejar de ser tratada como si fuese una joya humana.

Pero eso, posiblememte jamás sucedería. Tendría que fingir durante años ser alguien que no es.

Nadie sabía que a Millie se le corría la mirada cada vez que veía cuerpo de una chica. Nadie sabía que ni siquiera la misma Millie sabe quién es.

El auto se estacionó en frente de la gran casa de los Brown, y los tres se bajaron.

Millie contempló el camión de mudanza que estaba al lado de su casa. Aparentemente la casa de al lado había sido vendido.

Una mujer, de unos treinta años, retaba a un pobre hombre, que trataba de llevar sus cosas adentro de la casa.

Pero Millie estaba algo acostumbrada a ver gente así, en su, técnicamente nueva, vida, siempre veía como sus vecinos, gente bastante adinerada, trataba al resto de una manera inferior.

La castaña ingresó a su casa, e ignorando todo, fue directo a su habitación, mientras su celular comenzó a sonar como loco.

Otra de las cosas que trae la fama de Millie Brown, notificaciones todos los segundos, minutos, horas, días. Todo el tiempo, habían mensajes, comentarios, seguidores, y likes nuevos.

Ignorando todo eso, de inmediato fue al contacto de uno de sus pocos amigos, Noah.

—¡Hola, Mills! —saludó el chico, euforicamente.

Millie sonrió de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo.

—Hola. —contestó al castaña—. Hoy estuve en una entrevista, lo odié. ¿Qué hiciste tú?

Millie caminó hasta su cama, y se tiró en ella sin mas.

—Mi día fue hermoso, Millie. Hay pocos días como estos. —contó el chico.

—No hiciste nada, ¿no es así? —sonrió Millie.

—En absoluto, aparte de comer. En serio Mills, ni idea cómo soy tan delgado. —rió el castaño—. ¿Y si hacemos un directo ésta tarde? Tú lo comienzas, yo me uno, y confirmo Jillie.

—Me parece bien —dijo Millie, y se levantó se su cama, para pasear sin rumbo por su cuarto—, en mis últimos directos, Justin Bieber me saludó.

La castaña paró de caminar, cuando estuvo en frente de su gran ventana.

—Ja, suertuda. Oye, ¿sabes que la mayoría del fandom está debatiendo por aceptar a Jacob y olvidar la pareja Millie y Finn? —cuestionó Noah.

—Si. —Millie hizo una mueca—. Me gustaría que pararan, antes de todo el asunto Fillie, tenía una buena amistad con Finn, pero todo se volvió tan... Incómodo.

—Y entre nosotros también hay un ship. —avisó sorprendido—. "Nillie" jajaja, que tontería.

Mientras Millie seguía hablando con su mejor amigo, se quedó observando a la habitación de en frente, sin prestar mayor atención.

Lamentablemente, la chica no tenía una habitación con la mejor vista panorámica; si no que simplemente, tenía una vista directa hacia la habitación de la casa vecina.

—Y entonces me caí de las escaleras, ¡y demonios, dolió! Lloré del dolor por unos minutos, pero mi hermana no paraba de reírse, maldita. Me quedó un moretón gigante, está feo, y un rasguño gigante en el brazo.

Millie reía con la anécdota que Noah le contaba por teléfono, cuando vio que finalmente alguien entraba por la habitación.

De inmediato, la atención de la castaña se fue directamente hasta su vecina.

Tenía el cabello hasta el pecho, con rulos naturales, pero de un llamativo color lila. Vestía un crop top halter blanco con rayas, unos boyfriend jeans claros, cortados en ambas rodillas, y unas Adidas superstar.

La boca de Millie se abrió ligeramente, formando una 'o' con los labios.

Hermosa. Fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza.

La chica de cabello lila, se giró, sintiendo la mirada de Millie a pesar de los varios metros de distancia.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos marrones de Millie, y la mirada gris de la peli-morada.

La chica levantó la ceja ligeramente, pero Millie la siguió mirando, hasta que la chica de cabello lila le sonrió misteriosamente.

Millie parpadeó varias veces, tratando de salir del trance, y desvío la mirada, con los pelos de punta.

—¿Millie? ¿¡MILLIE!? ¿Sigues ahí? No hablas hace como dos minutos... Mills...

—Perdón, Noah, me desconcentre. —la castaña sacudió la cabeza.

Tratando de disimular, giró su cabeza para saber si la chica de cabello lila seguía allí. Pero no, no estaba.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada importante... Sólo... Ya sabes, soy distraída. ¿Sabes? Tengo nuevos vecinos.

_**(...)**_

_**espero que les haya gustado! ésta historia ya la tengo publicada en wattpad (:**_


End file.
